Rainy Days
by Kae-Lae
Summary: Rainy days, we either hate them or we love them.
1. Chapter 1

HP and these characters don't belong to me, J.K Rowling owns them.

Rainy days, we either hate them or we love them.

**Rainy Days**

I love the rain. The way it pitter patters on the rooftops, the way that it hits the window panes during a boring class. I love to curl up, near the fire in the common room with a good book during rainy days. Though I especially love the way it forces everyone inside, and especially when I feel spontaneous, that way I can go outside and not be disturbed.

I met him one rainy day. I had gone out in my white uniform by mistake, he had followed. I didn't notice him to begin with, but he had noticed me. When I did see him, I froze. The look in his eyes and the way his wet shirt stuck to his perfect lean torso. Then I realized my shirt had gone see-through. I looked away, my cheeks turning a distinct shade of red. He had walked right up in front of me. His close proximity made breathing rather difficult and my cheeks burn even brighter. I could feel him smirking at the affect he was having on me.

"You might need this before heading inside" He put his cloak into my hands, then without another work, walked off towards the castle. I made a mental note not to give the cloak back, unless he asked.

I didn't go outside for several rainy days, after that incident. Instead, I indulged in my other pastime when it rains, reading by the fire in the common room. It had been raining for nearly a week, it was nearly 2 weeks since that incident and I was getting bored. So I decided to head outside into the freezing rain, making sure that I wasn't wearing a white t-shirt as I left the common room.

That wind, that freezes your body to the bone, removing all feeling from your face and any other exposed body part, prevented me from actually venturing into the rain. I forced myself to the outside of the castle, but for the sake of not catching a cold, I stayed under the cover of rooftops.

I decided to just walk around aimlessly for a while, in the hopes of filling in some time before dinner. However I ran into him again that day, literally. Although my initial thought was that I had walked into a wall. As I looked up from my position on the ground, nursing what felt like a sprained wrist, I heard him laugh. For the second time in his presence, I felt the burning sensation of a blush creep into my cheeks and I wasn't happy about it.

Lifting myself up from the floor with every intention of walking away, he spoke,

"You didn't walk into me, you know. I moved into your way. Though I expected you to notice I had done so." This did not help my mood,

"Now why would you do that?" I questioned, looking up regretting it the second I had. His icy, blue eyes caught my attention and had a distinct look of mischief in them, distracting me from the situation at hand. He used my lack of attention to his advantage and backed me into the wall. Again, breathing functions started malfunctioning at his close proximity. I looked up into his face, which was only inches from mine, and getting closer. All thoughts froze, time felt like it stood still. Then someone called my name.

"HERMIONE!!?" I recognized as the typical yell of a frustrated Ron. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at me; he leaned in and whispered,

"Next time, aye Hermione." Then disappeared around a corner just as Ron caught sight of me.

"Oi, Hermione, what are you doing out here, its freezing!?" I smiled

"Just enjoying a rainy day, Ron."

Hey, thanks for those who read this story. Read Review and Enjoy.

Kat

Dedications to Nyssa


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to the brilliance that is J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2

His words haunted me for days after that incident. Why was it him that reduced me to be almost silent? This was me, Hermione Granger, outspoken, stubborn and never turned down a chance to speak my mind. Of course that was when I'm not around him, alone anyways. He never acted different around me, except he no longer said the term "mudblood" to me. Actually, I swear he became more hostile towards me. He even tripped me, down the stairs and while everyone was around. Careful not to show any emotions I got up, turned around, gave him the finger then walked away, outside more precisely, to the rain.

Deciding I didn't want another encounter with the bouncing ferret, which had become a favorite saying since his attitude towards me had become worse. I walked out into the rain, not caring about my shirt again, except this time; I walked right out towards the lake, far out of view of the main doors of the castle. Right away from the building to the other side of the lake, making sure that the only way he would see me would be if he was inside.

I didn't think he would follow me, after all, he did trip me in a very public place, the last thing I thought he would do was follow me, while everyone was around. I, of course was wrong and I should have realized this before I got myself wet again, in a white t-shirt.

"You know, I'd give you my cloak, but you still have it after the last time I gave it to you." He crossed the line, he had been calling me names, tripping me, embarrassing me and had the audacity to poke fun at me when he had just tripped me down the stairs. I decided it was best if I didn't make too much of a scene.

"You know, if you just left me alone, you would still have that cloak, which by the way, you sure as hell aren't getting back."

"Is that so, what makes you think I'd want it back now, especially when I can enjoy the view, it's a stupid thing, going out into the rain with only a white shirt on, and by the looks of it, a tanned bra." I closed my eyes and turned my back on him.

"Go annoy someone else you perv, I'm not in the mood for your antics." I snapped.

"No, I don't think I will," he said as he walked right up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, pinning my arms to my side as he went, whispering into my ear,

"I'm quite happy out here, in the rain with you."

"Malfoy, get your hands off me, NOW!" I screeched at him, struggling to break free, which was proving difficult, as he was bigger and stronger then me.

"Ok, no need to scream," he laughed, but instead of letting me go straight away, he walked me to the lake and pushed me in. The first thought that crossed my mind, was that it was freezing, the second was that I couldn't swim. Thankfully, it was shallow where he pushed me, so I managed to pull myself out. It was dark, cold and still raining. I was starting to hate the rain.

I spent nearly two weeks in the infirmary with mild pneumonia and I was not happy about it. I didn't tell them Malfoy pushed me in, as it might have been me in the rain in the first place that caused it. I decided not to sink to his level, and just avoid going out into the rain, as much as it would pain me to do so. No getting back at him, or getting revenge, of course that had nothing to do with the fact I couldn't think of anything to do to him. It was the Friday, two weeks after that particular incident, around three weeks after the time he had me pinned against a wall and nearly 6 weeks since he gave me his cloak. Confused by the way that he had been treating me, I went for a walk and bonus, and it was raining. Forgetting my pledge not to go outside during the rain I told Madam Promfey I was going for a walk, not bothering to tell her exactly where I was going. I of course headed outside to the rain.

I figured that the gods wouldn't play the same trick on me twice and that I should be outside. I again was wrong, he was there, and it didn't occur to me that Herbology would be cancelled due to the rain.

"You'd think that you would stay away from the rain, especially after what usually happens when you go out into it." I heard him call out to me, cocky as ever. I ignored him as he ran to catch up with me.

"For someone who says she's so smart, you'd have to be pretty stupid to jump into the lake, especially during the rain. Isn't that what you did the other day, I heard that's the reason why you've been in the hospital wing for the past couple of weeks." He casually said, with a smirk ever so present on his face.

"What person would do that, even Longbottom knows that's a stupid thing to do." He continued on, but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I don't know what type of person does that, but you know what's more confusing, the type of person who follows these types of people into the rain, just to make fun of them. What a stupid thing to do, especially when they could annoy them inside, where it's dry and warm. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starting to feel a bit cold, so I'm heading back inside, till next time, aye, Malfoy." I turned around and headed back the way I came, all the time asking myself, what he really wants from me.

Kat

Well that's chapter 2, there is only going to be one more, not sure if it's any good so

Read, Review and Enjoy

All dedications go to Nyssa


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, the brilliance that is J. K Rowling does.

Chapter 3

The greatness of Herbology, there is no other subject like it. It is one of very few subjects that are cancelled, when it rains. Whether it is just before or during the class, it is a guarantee, that it will be cancelled when it rains. The beauty of it, no one notices, except maybe Harry and Ron, that instead of going to the common room, I just wonder out into the rain.

I checked this time, to make sure he didn't notice or follow, I still haven't figured out what he wants from me. I checked to make sure that I had a jumper on, so no one could see my shirt when it goes see-through. It's just peaceful, to be outside, with no one around to bother you.

"Out again I see" a voice from behind calls,

Ahuh, and here I am thinking, that it was peaceful, I couldn't help but shake my head and ask,

"What now Malfoy, actually, don't answer that, just go away!" I reply.

"When you come out, looking for some time alone, in reality your just coming out, hoping I'm going to follow."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd tell you that."

"Well now that you have told me, care to leave me alone."

"Not particularly."

Great, that's just what I need, the bouncing ferret nearby, he's like a jinx, bad things only happen when he's around. What's his fascination with me; there are plenty of other girls who would gladly like him around. Why doesn't he go bother them? Actually that's a good question, why doesn't he go bother them.

"Why must you always bother me," I ask, slightly hysterically, "why do you always target me, there are plenty of other girls who would love you to annoy them."

He laughed. The nerve, he laughed at me for asking that question.

"Because you want me too." He answered, I blinked.

"You want me, I can see it. It's fun to tease you, and ruin your fun, and you love it too. It's our little game, difference is, and I seem to be the only one who wins."

"Our game, aye?"

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, it's cold and I'm going inside. Till next time, aye, Hermione." Then he walked off.

I stood rooted to the spot, in some sort of shock, confusion and was it a mix of anger. I do not want him, just because he's been occupying most of my thoughts and dreams. Wait, if he follows me out into the rain that means he wants me as well. Doesn't it? Ever since that incident, a couple of months ago, ever since it first rained and he followed me outside, he's been on my case. Doesn't make sense, but two can play at this game, I'll make him wish he had never met me. With that final thought, I head back to the warmth and safety of the castle.

The good old rain, nothing can beat it, it's not as cold as snow, but doesn't have the heat of a summer's day. It's just cool and wet. It always helps me think and keeps me occupied for hours on end, whether I'm playing outside in it, or reading while it's hitting the roof at soothing beat. It can halt a class and wash away a country. It's power and brings life, it's unique, like me.

I was walking down the corridor, I seen him just ahead, and couldn't help myself. I tripped him, and bonus, his ink smashed all over him. He looked up just as I walked past, I turned around and smiled. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture of horror and anger, but the look in his eyes was better, it meant war.

THE END

Read, review and enjoy

Thanks for those who have actually followed the story.

Kat

Dedications to Nyssa


End file.
